Surviving
by Mr. Phich
Summary: Presented with a problem, Harry Potter has always been able to survive. But when his pledges and his destiny bring him into what could be called the end times, he knows something must be done.Slash.Time Travel.SBHP.
1. The Arrivals' Introduction

_Surviving by Zazzle_

_Warnings: Slash Pairings: HPSB RL??  
_

_Het Pairings: NBKS, RBAB_

_For now... there will be lots of side pairings...  
_

_Violence, Mentions of past child abuse, _

_Politics and Old traditions_

_The rating on this story is likely going to change to an M rating in the future._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

_AN: This story was formerly under the name Saving Harry, and is now being rewritten into a hopefully much better story. If you want to read the original- for whatever reason. It is still up as I got many, many good reviews that I would not like to lose._

_Old Readers: The plot line will not differ much, but the writing, different views, pace and additions should hopefully make it worth your time. Sirius is back for hugs, see him at the bottom._

_New Readers: Welcome! I hope you enjoy the story, and leaves oodles of reviews! An old tradition here is hugs given out by characters. Simply review and ask and Presto! The Character of the chapter is their for a hug._

_Please Review!!!_

* * *

_Surviving_

_Chapter One: Arrived_

James Potter waved cheerfully at his friends from the entrance to Platform 9 and 3/4. Remus Lupin, a quiet boy with sandy hair and amber eyes; Sirius Black, a handsome, over-enthusiastic teen; Peter Pettigrew, an eager, chubby boy; and Jason Wood, a new student from America who had transferred last year, Remus' boyfriend were gathered close by one of the doors to the Hogwart's Express. Their trunks and familiars sat higgedly-piggedly around them, and other students eyed them suspiciously as they laughed. James bounded over, pulling his trunk behind him.

"Hey guys!"

"Jimmy-boy!" Sirius crowed, pounding James on the back.

"Hey, James." Remus greeted more quietly, and they shared an amused smile at Siri's antics.

Peter waved, and bounced up and down on the balls of his feet, while Jason gave a smile and a short nod. Jason and James got on all right, but for James there would always be some resentment to the brown-haired boy who had stolen Remus away from them.

"Let's find a compartment, shall we?"

The five boys made their way onto the train, dragging their trunks behind them. They found a mostly empty compartment, and it was only too easy to scare the Second years out. After all, who would want to stay in close quarters with the Marauders? They settled into their seats, allowing Remus, who was the strongest of them all (Though Jason still did not know why) to lift their trunks up. Sirius, James and Peter started a game of exploding snap, while Remus cracked open a book, and Jason curled into his side.

* * *

On the other side of the train from the Marauders, a collection of Slytherins played their games. Lucius Malfoy had graduated last year, and Alexander Zabini had stepped up in his place as King of Slytherin. His own fiance played Queen this year, which meant Narcissa Black played second. Of course, all the Slytheirn's paid her the proper deferential attitude, but she was no longer directly in charge. This suited Narcissa, she'd much rather control from the background.

Around the 'King' were the other important Slytherin Seventh years, and the seating descended ouward by rank. Malcolm Wilkes, and that brute whose name Narcissa could never remember, Lobster? Crab? Crabbe! That was it, played body guards.

Severus Snape was shunted into the very corner of their compartment, only allowed in because of his astounding grades and his almost complete Potions Mastery. His lank black hair hung in his face, and he looked as dark and miserable as ever. Though Old-Blooded, Snape was a miserable creature to behold and no one really wanted to be seen with him, despite his prestigious blood history.

Narcissa turned her icy gaze on the rest of the Slytherins, silently considering, as was the job of a true Slytherin.

"No one respects Old Blood anymore," Zabini was whining. His followers nodded adoringly, " Not even the teachers give a wit about Old Blood vs. MudBlood. I don't see why any of their sort are even allowed. Old Blood is pure, precious, and teeming with magic- the MudBlood makes it harder for it to flow."

Narcissa snorted elegantly and turned away.

* * *

When the train arrived at the station, the Hogwarts students cheerfully and loudly made their way up to the castle. From the Headmaster's tower, a dark-haired man, with intent green eyes and a jagged scar running down from just under his left eye, watched intently. It was not so long ago (Or was it, not long from now?) he, himself had been a cheerful student making his way into Hogwarts' warm halls. But nobody must know that about him, no, not quite yet, if ever. He turned back to the ancient Headmaster, who was twinling brightly at the man's young son, who was chatting cheerfully to the Phoenix, Fawkes.

"They are strong children, to remain so cheerful in the face of such adversity." Albus commented.

Jake, for that was his name now, frowned, "That, or very protected. Children rarely know how terrible war truly is."

"You are but a child yourself, Jacob."

Jake snorted, and glanced away, unawaredly casting a harsh light across his scar. The old man sighed. Albus did not know where the boy had come from- only that he had shown up that morning, a young, blond, solemn and yet cheerful boy in tow. He had easily proved his skill with both wand and sword, and though Albus had been hesitant to hire one so young (Only nineteen!) it would have been foolish to refuse. Jacob could obviously whip his students into fighting shape, and with the recent slew of terrible teachers, they needed it. The War grew more terrible and terrifying each day. It was a storm that was ready to wash them all away, and against his will, Albus' students were being swept into the middle of a bloody and deadly fight.

Adam, the young, odd child looked up from his chatter.

"Daddy knows what pain is, an' he knows how to su'vive, an' he can teach eve'y body else to."

Albus sighed again, feeling defeated. What had the world come to that students, _students_ had to fight?

* * *

The Marauders took their usual seat at Gryffindor table, adjusting for one more than previous years had held. James fought down the bitterness and tried not to glare at Jason. Really, he was glad that Remus, who was so awkward around other people had found someone who really cared for him. It was hard not to be bitter though- he and Sirius could have any girl they wanted essentially, but Siri was much better at the swaggering step and smooth talking than he was.

Plus- he had his eyes full of beauty, brilliance, green-eyes and red hair. Lily Evans was perhaps the most perfect creature he had ever laid eyes on, but no matter what he did, she refused him. Only his friends knew how much it hurt him each time she rejected him.

James swept his eyes up at the Head Table, looking for the new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher. A black haired man, who wore his hair like James', short and wild, was sitting near the end of the table. He had starling green eyes James could swear he had seen somewhere before and a jagged scar. He seemed both undeniably young and bone achingly ancient. Besides him was a young boy with blond curls and bright blue eyes. James nudged Sirius and pointed at the new DADA teacher, soon they were all considering him.

"A scar doesn't necessarily mean he'll be any good." Jason argued. " Professor Orrin had several scars." They all shuddered in remembrance. Last year's teacher had been one of the more spectacular flops of a Defense teacher.

"It's not just that," Sirius argued back, "I mean he just looks like he'd be a good fighter. I don't know, there's something about him..." James agreed.

The new teacher seemed like he'd fought before and won. Finally the sorting was over, and the Headmaster stood up.

The hall fell deferentially quiet.

"Welcome back to another year at Hogwarts! I know you are all too distracted by the thought of food to properly listen to me at the moment," Laughter rang out across the hall, "So I will only make one quick announcement at the moment. Please Welcome our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor J. A. Potter." There was polite applause, but nothing enthusiastic. This seemed to amuse Professor Potter. " And also please welcome his young son, Adam." The applause for the boy was much louder. The blond child jumped up and down in his seat and flashed a bright and adorable smile. "You will likely see Adam in your classes and in the hall with his Father. He is to be treated kindly or there will be very severe punishment. Please enjoy your meal!"

_What a Dumbledore way to end a speech! _James thought to himself, as he helped himself to some Shepherd's pie, wondering about the presence of another Potter. Potter was a farely popular name in the Muggle world, but it was one of a kind in the Wizarding World.

* * *

Please Review! Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of the rewrite bit.

Siri: Hullo guys! Hullo new guys! I am your wonderful hugger this fine day!

(Do you think the mean old author will get on with it and give me some Jake kisses?)


	2. Professor Potter

_Disclaimer: I do not own any recognizable person, place or thing. (Or any verbs, adjectives or adverbs :) )_

_Surviving_

_Chapter Two: _

Jake woke early to a bright, infectious smile and blonde curls. Jake smiled in return. "Good morning, Adam."

"Morning, Daddy!" Adam crowed happily, bouncing on Jake's stomach excitedly.

"Ooof. You're getting too big for that!" Jake said, sweeping his five-year-old son off his stomach and onto the bed.

"We get to see Grandpa and Grandma today!" With that announcement, Jake's heart sunk to his stomach. For one blissful moment he had forgotten that he was going to be surrounded by the dead. Adam froze, looking up at Jake, eyes wide.

"I'm sorry Daddy." The little boy whispered. Jake sighed, and gave a weak smile, and lifted Adam as he headed to his wardrobe. It was difficult to have a son who could feel your every emotion.

"It's okay, sweety. I had just forgotten where I was for a moment."

Adam gave him a disbelieving look, but nodded silently. Jake set his son down, and said, "Why don't you go get dressed while I shower, alright?"

"Alright Daddy!" Adam smiled, and skipped out of the room. Jake watched him go with an indulgent smile.

He rustled through his wardrobe, trying to pick out his best robes. Last night he had covered his ragged clothes with an old, plain, but un-ripped cloak of S- of his Mentor's. _Don't start the day that way, Jake. Start it out right, not with old memories._

Jake locked the momentary feeling of pain and nostalgia away so that it would not reach Adam.

His Battle Robes were in great condition but they were a bit... fierce to be wearing while he was teaching. Finally, with an aggravated sigh at the state of his clothing, he picked out a brown robe with a single patch, and old button down that had faded from blue to gray, and a sturdy pair of jeans. Jake took a quick, hot shower and dressed for the day. He didn't even try to order his hair, but smoothed down his robes a bit anxiously. He'd never taught anyone a thing before, and he was a _bit_ nervous to be jumping right into the lessons.

"Adam?" Jake called, sticking his head into his son's bedroom. The suite of rooms they had been granted was nicer than any place they had lived in quite a while. There were two bedrooms, which would take getting used too, considering Adam and Jake had shared a bedroom and often a bed, or bed roll since Jake had adopted Adam. Besides the bedrooms, there was single full bath connected to Jake's room, a training room, and a common room. The rooms came right off the DADA office.

"Yeah Daddy?" Adam said, peeking his head out from under the bed.

"Adam," Chuckled Jake, shaking his head at the dusty, messy state of Adam's curls, "What are you doing under there?"

"Splorin'" Adam explained, as he scrambled out from under the bed. With a quick cleaning charm, Adam was presentable again. Jake lifted him.

"C'mon, sweety. I have to go set up the classroom, okay?"

" 'kay Daddy."

* * *

The Marauders woke in the usual fashion- that is, Remus wrestled them all out of bed, Sirius and James realized how late it was and hurried to take showers and get dressed, while Peter blinked stupidly for a while before Remus took pity on him and snapped him out of it.

Loudly they made their way down to breakfast. James uncomfortably avoided Lily's glares as he settled into his seat and pulled a plate of bacon towards him.

Quietly he asked Remus, "What have I done?"

"James," Remus said with an exasperated glare, "The last time you saw her you transfigured her hair into  
_toads_."

"Oh yeah," James mumbled, flushing. Remus' look turned a bit pitying, and he gently patted James back.

"Don't worry about it, Prongs."

The door opened unexpectedly, as everybody was already gathered in the Great Hall. A bright laugh attracted attention towards the door. The new Professor's son- _Adam?_- was sitting on Professor Potter's shoulder and giggling brightly.

"When do we have Defense?" James asked Remus, who looked to his schedule. McGonagall had long since stopped giving them four separate schedules. They got a single schedule which was color coded (Red for all four Marauders, gold for James, Sirius and Remus, blue for James, yellow for Peter etc.)

"First thing, actually."

"Good!" Sirius cheered, jumping into the conversation with his mouth half-full of pancakes. Remus rolled his eyes, and handed Sirius a napkin. "I'm excited to see how this Professor is going to be."

"I wonder what he'll do with his son." James said, peering at the boy.  
Sirius shrugged and turned back to his breakfast.

When the first bell rang, the Marauders hurried to the Defense classroom. Sirius was telling a rather amusing anecdote about an escapade as Padfoot he had had that summer, when Remus pushed open the door. A padded mat covered much of the floor, except one small section which held a desk and bookshelves. Swords, daggers, bows and a shield hung across the wall. The room was larger than it had been last year, and the Gryffindor and Slytherins easily fit with much room to spare, as they filed in, wide eyed. Even the normally stoic Slytherins looked about in curiosity.

Professor Potter stood at the back of the classroom, leaning against the desk, which Adam was seated at coloring on some parchment.

"Welcome to Defense Against the Dark Arts. Please have a seat on the floor."

The students found places, some Slytherins grumbling about sitting on the floor. Inwardly James sneered at them. Slytherins were slimy, and evil. He glanced over at Sirius, Sirius' family was proof enough of that- the way they had hurt him and tortured him the last summer....James shuddered. You couldn't trust a Slytherin.

Professor Potter considered them, and odd, evaluating look in his eyes.

"We are at war." Much of the class shivered at the stark statement. "I will not hide this from you. I will not shelter you from what is happening outside these walls."

James, and many others, leaned forward eagerly. He wanted to _know_ what was happening but no one would tell him honestly. Even the papers lacked any real information. Professor Potter's eyes a lit on James, and he smiled sadly.

"This war is not glory, it isn't about battling an unnamed foe, or bravery, or valor. Whatever side you stand on," James started, and glanced over at the Slytherins, "You will face this war as soon as you step out of these walls. You are not prepared."

Students all shouted out in protest, and Slytherins and Gryffindors glared at each other. Professor Potter shook his head, as though in pity.

"You think you fight here. You think you are facing your enemies. You are not. Rivalry here is a parody of the war outside." The Professor strode forward and walked among them. The students' eyes followed him eagerly. "You are not prepared for pain, fear and death. You are not prepared to fight for your life." He turned abruptly back to his desk. "A cloud of darkness, death and despair is hanging over the Wizarding World, and despite what you might think, you have not faced it.

"My job is to prepare you to fight back against those who wish to harm you. I will not pretend that some of you will undoubtedly turn this knowledge to the dark," He looked at no one in particular, "And that some of you will die, despite what I teach you. My goal is to teach you to survive. I don't care against whom." James nearly growled- Death Eater's shouldn't be taught- they had no right to survival. "And thus I have a couple rules. You will follow them or you will find yourself in a heap of trouble. First and foremost, there are no judgmental title's in this room. We will use some classifications, but that is all. This means- no MudBlood, no Death Eater, no Slytherin or Gryffindor. Is that understood?"

There was a grumbled assent.

"Instead we shall use MuggleBorn Half-Blood and Old-Blood." The whole Slytherin side of the room leaned forward, eyes wide and excited at the last term. James had no idea what it implied- except likely PureBlood- but if Slytherins liked it, he hated it. James failed to notice Sirius' intent and gleeful expression, as he too leaned closer to the term.

"Not using these terms will result in point loss." Professor Potter gave them all a stern look, which brought a spark of fire into his eyes. Besides him, though James did not notice, Sirius was having a minor heart attack.

"Now I will move on to the syllabus for this class. As I have told you, the main goal is to make sure you know how to survive. Based on what the Headmaster has told me of your previous..._teachers_, I have come up with a schedule for our classes. Your classes are going to be...brutal. I am going to try and cram all the information you have lost into you in one year. For this reason, all homework assigned must be turned in or you will not be able to participate in class.

"This year we will be studying Defensive Charms and Transfiguration, informal duels, some creatures, and the dagger and bow. I will divide you further within this class once I have had time to assess your ability. I will also be choosing a couple students from fifth to seventh year to train in the ways of the sword." Eyes widened all over the room. A swords master was very, very rare as the art had fallen out of practice nearly a century ago. "I will begin wearing my own sword once I have met with all the classes, which won't be until next week."  
Professor Potter considered them, his eyes sharp and intelligent. James felt, as Professor Potter's gaze swept over him, as though he was laid bare before the man.

"On the day we have a double period, which is, I believe Wednesday afternoon, and I will expect you to come in a pair of loose trousers or shorts. Yes, even ladies. If you have nothing appropriate to work out in, and cannot transfigure your own, please see me after class."

Again, the piercing, familiar gaze swept over the room. "I expect you will all work hard in this class."

And then the bell ring.

_There it is.  
Response to class next chapter.  
For those who are wondering: The first bit will mostly be in James POV, or other Marauder POV. Later it will begin to switch up a bit more.  
And yes, you will eventually see how Jake came back in time, and why (Though I'm sure old readers have their guesses, :))  
Siri: I hug. Big sloppy bear hugs... wait no. Big bear hugs, sloppy doggy kisses. You just have to ask... and that of course, means you must Review!_


	3. Forgetting and Remembering

_Disclaimer: Must I say it?  
An: Thank-you to everybody who reviewed!  
For Old timers- I went a little more in depth with the whole 'Old-Blood' thing. Hope you enjoy it. Also- please don't kill me. Sirius isn't forgetting the Marauders in this chapter, he's only remembering a bit of himself he had lost._

_Chapter Three:_

Sirius Black was in love. There was simply no denying the fact that he had never seen anyone as beautiful as J.A. Potter. The way his hands gestured freely; the determination in his eyes; his evidently gorgeous body that was hinted at behind his robes; his honesty; the way his lips moved around his words; the planes of his cheeks, covered with stubble; he was absolutely enchanting.

Sirius walked in a daze to his next class, which happened to be Transfiguration. He could honestly say he had not taken in a word of McGonagall's speech- _something about N.E.W.T.s?_ -  
but his daze faded as he sat down for lunch and served himself a ham and cheese sandwich.

"So, Padfoot, do you know what this Old Blood stuff is?" Remus asked.

"You don't?" Sirius asked, surprised. It seemed so essential for a wizard to know-

Remus shook his head, and Sirius glanced at James, who scowled. Peter didn't take Transfiguration, and so ate lunch earlier. Plus Peter wouldn't understand know matter how he explained. The Pettigrews were like the Potters- pure but not Old Blooded.

"Okay- well, huh. Um, Old Blood is basically- well. Merlin, I don't know how to explain it."

"It's got something to do with PureBlood?" James asked.

"Vaguely- yes. But the Potter's are Pureblooded- sort of- and not Old Blooded. The term PureBlood is actually pretty recent, late 1500's. Okay- I'll just tell it how I was taught.  
In the beginning of time there were two rivers, one was fully magical, and one was not. Wizards descended from the magical river, and the Muggles from the other. But then the rivers became one. All of the Wizarding families' pre-the combination are Old Blooded, and the others are grouped as you know. But really that's just the myth. The truth is that Old Blooded family's blood is completely magical in nature- while Pureblood's or any mixed with muggle blood isn't."

Nearly the entire Gryffindor table was staring at him, listening to his explanation.

"And you believe that?" James asked skeptically.

Sirius almost snapped. If their was one thing he prided in his heritage it was his Old Blood- and nobody, not even his brother in all but that blood, would make him question or discount it.

"There's nothing to _'believe'_. It's proven- endless Healer's, Magical Theorist's, Sensors and Empaths have conducted experiments. It's true. There's no question."

And with that, Sirius could stand no longer to be around those who could never understand that shared heritage, so he stood up, and swept over to the Ravenclaw table, where he joined Frank Longbottom. Frank was one of Sirius' only childhood friends. Though the Longbottom weren't part of the same circle as the Blacks, they were Traditionalists and Old Blood, so his mother had approved of this friendship.

"Hey Sirius," Frank greeted, as Sirius moodily dropped into the seat besides him. "Trouble in paradise?"

Sirius let out a low growl, startling Frank. "They just don't get it."

"Get what?" Frank asked, reaching for a cup of tea and sliding it in front of Sirius.

"Heritage."

Understanding dawned, "Oh." Frank had warned Sirius when he had noticed him getting close to the other boys in first year that they'd never understand where Sirius came from. It had never seemed to be a problem before, and he wondered why it was coming up now.

"You were right, they'll never get it. They won't understand."

"You don't know that, Siri. They can't know first hand, but that doesn't mean-"

Sirius shook his head.

"What brought this on Sirius?"

"It's the new Defense teacher- he's insisting on using the term 'Old Blood' for the right people. I bet half the people in class had no idea what it was- mostly Gryffindors."

There was something bitter and cold in Sirius' voice that Frank didn't like.

"Are you regretting asking for Gryffindor?" He whispered.

"I- I don't _think _so. I've just realized all my close friends, previous girlfriends, acquaintances- they're New Blood. It was so _stupid _to separate myself from my heritage like that- I don't know what I was thinking."

"You were eleven."

"True. But-" Sirius shook his head.

"Sirius- you're heritage hasn't left you- don't forget that. We're all still here- and we'll get it. You're family drove you from them. It isn't your fault you wanted to forget."

"Thanks Frank."

"But those _"Marauders" _of yours, obviously really care for you."

"Oh- I'm not going to leave them- we're like brothers, I could never forget them- I just, I can't believe I forgot this."

Sirius swept his hand in a small circle. Frank's friends were all Old Blooded, and they were seated at the end of the table in a comfortable group. The feeling- it was just so different. Magic clung in the air, swirling around each purely magical being, and interacting with each of the unique magics around them. The warm chaotic feeling of the magic was something he couldn't get in Gryffindor. He could get something like it after years with his friends - their magics were used to each other. The swirled together, rhythmically, almost like a dance, but it took forever for his friend's magics to swirl out like Old Blooded magic naturally did.

"You're welcome anytime, Siri." Frank said with a smile and a brief pat on the back. Sirius smiled- and for the first time in a long time, his magic swirled out and met with unfamiliar magics.

* * *

Jake was having a hard time of it.

It had started that morning with Adam's proclamation about seeing _Grandma and Grandpa._ Then seeing his parents, his mentors, his godfather, and his teachers... their eager faces as he tried to tell them some of them would die. It left him literally shaking and unable to attend lunch in the Great Hall. Instead he had holed up in his rooms with Adam.

This was harder than he thought it would be- and he had thought it would be damn hard. When he first decided to commit to this crazy plan, it was because there wasn't another option.

_The last of the resistance was dead. Ron had left nearly a month ago to see what food he could scavenge from the muggle world and he had never returned. He knew what that meant. Jake sat up in a tree, Adam curled in a makeshift nest, fast asleep, behind him. With cold, broken eyes he considered Hogwarts, clutching a book in his hand. He had stumbled across the book nearly a week ago, and when he had come across the ritual that would allow him to over write history, he knew he had to do it, so he returned to the only place where he could get the ingredients he needed for the potion needed. It was beyond to be dangerous to be back here- it was fool hardy. But every wizard with less than pure blood was dead. The Muggles- if not dead- were enslaved and suffered constant torture. The world had descended into a state of complete and utter darkness, with Voldemort as supreme ruler. If he could change that- he had to._

Jake shuddered, and Adam, who was curled up in his lap, cuddled closer.

"It's gonna be alright Daddy. Is gonna be alright."

'I hope so, loveling. I hope so.'

_An: There it is. More Jake next chapter, I believe. I'd love to here from everybody considering this explanation of Old Blood compared to the original._

_Also- I'm trying to give Sirius some depth, am I succeeding or does he just sound Angsty?_

_I'm on spring break, so hopefully I'll have more time to write- but no promises, as I've got several projects in the works that aren't even up. : p_

_Please Review!_

_Sirius: HUGS!!!_


	4. Lessons in life

_Disclaimer: Not...blah,blah...claim...blah, blah..._

_AN: (Ducks) Is it safe to come out? (Comes up) I have to apologize for the extended wait. I basically dropped off the face of the earth for a while, and you guys aren't the only ones to suffer. Really, there are people I know in real life whom have been horribly neglected due to my general business. However, school is out, I have caught up with the necessary parties and will hopefully be updating much more frequently for a while. I will warn you that I will be gone almost all of July, with little to no computer access. And In August I will be doing a bunch of writing stuff with my old English teacher. Pros for you guys will be, hopefully, an improvement in my writing but cons will be that I won't have much time for fan fiction. I thought I'd give you all a good head's up. Please don't accuse me of not warning you__._

_Also: SHORT CHAPTER! Please be warned and do not complain. I wanted to get this out tonight, so this is what you get.  
_

* * *

_Chapter Four  
_  
Sirius had warily avoided his brothers the rest of the day, afraid that his anger at them and their ignorance had made them angry in turn. He knew, logically, that it was completely unlikely. Sometimes, though, his mind wandered back to Sixth Year and his brothers' actions toward him then. Not that he hadn't deserved it- he had, he had just never felt so very alone and pathetic. He never wanted to feel that way again.

In his quest to avoid his friends Sirius found himself in a deserted corner of the library, looking out at the Forbidden Forest. A hawk swooped down into the denseness of the forest where he and his friends had run every month since the beginning of Fifth Year. The scuffling of shoes and giggles broke him out of his reverie, and he turned to see who he had intruded on his solitude. To his surprise, Professor Potter _(Which really is interesting... he must be muggleborn) _was coming down the aisle of books, with Adam perched on his shoulders.

"Good Afternoon, Mr. Black!" Professor Potter greeted, smiling kindly. "You look like something's troubling you. Can I help in anyway?"

Sirius found his breath stolen from him for a minute, before, mutely he shook his head. Professor Potter raised an eyebrow and looked at him in a way that made him feel all his secrets were laid bare.

Professor Potter started pulling dusty old books off the shelves, opening, closing, putting away and collecting in a way Sirius had seen Remus do many times. The actions were so familiar that Sirius felt himself relax.

"Professor Potter?"

"Yes, Mr. Black?" Professor Potter returned, turning toward him, a pile of books now collected in his arms.

"I was wondering why you told us that stuff about the war today in class, sir. Most of the teachers don't talk to us about it."

The Professor smiled somewhat sadly, and carefully settled to the floor, collecting his son in his lap and motioning Sirius over. Sirius slid to the floor cross legged in front of his teacher.

"What do you think war is, Mr. Black?" Potter asked. The question startled Sirius, he had been expecting...well, another one of those speeches.

"I dunno. I guess it's when two opposing forces fight over an issue?"

"Well phrased, Mr. Black. Now, do you know about the different types of war?"

"Uh... well not really, sir."

"Alright. Think about it like this..." Professor Potter started talking about war.

First he talked about Political take-overs and the nuisance they could wreck, then Cold Wars and then different types of battle and destruction. Sirius somehow knew that Professor Potter knew exactly what he was talking about. He gave examples, making history come alive. He gestured, and gave the fear he talked about form. He made facial expressions, and gave facts emotion.

In the first half hour, two Second Years, a Fourth Year and three Fifth Years joined them. In the second half hour ten Seventh Years and six Third Years joined. By the time Professor Potter had finished teaching Sirius about war, there were at least fifty kids gathered, including Sirius' blood brother, Frank Longbottom, Alice Brizio, the Marauders and Lily Evans.

Adam was snoozing lightly; cat like, in Professor Potter's lap.

"So Sirius, the reason I said those things in class... do you have a guess?" Sirius startled. He had forgotten the original question which had sparked this impromptu lesson. Sirius thought about it a minute.

"I guess... I guess because you wanted everyone to see that war's a lot more complicated than two sides, where one is right and the other's wrong. And, uh maybe, that you wanted us to see that war isn't pretty or, or something to go looking for."

The smile Professor Potter gave him washed away all the day's hardships, and Sirius grinned back.

* * *

Jake found that after a couple days, it became easier. Adam's presence was invaluable, but Jake thought things were settling in rather well. He was surprised to note how much he enjoyed teaching. The things he taught were grim and difficult, but the pride and pleasure he found when a First Year successfully used _Expelliarmus _against a classmate, or when a Third Year taught him something new about vampires in an essay, or when a Seventh Year asked a particularly insightful question about the war, or...well it made all the pain and hardship of living with the murdered bearable.

His first week was stressful. His classes flew by, and he barely had time to think about all the other duties he had to fulfill soon. Without a doubt, they were always at the back of his mind, driving him forward. But there was Adam, who had a difficult time adjusting to being indoors all the time, and there were his classes. With the First Years learning basic defensive jinxes and hexes, the Second Years learning about magical creatures, and _their_ basic jinxes and hexes; and the Third and Fourth Years studying more dangerous creatures, intermediate defensive spells and the basics of dueling; with the Fifth Years breaking off into informal duels, and the Sixth Years learning defensive charms and the Seventh Years diving into defensive transfigurations, he hardly had time to think about his duties, let alone start fulfilling them.

It worried him, but the whirlwind of magic, people and learning at Hogwarts blew him away most days. By Friday Jake found himself almost as exhausted as though he was still running across the country with Ron and Adam, scared for his very life. Of course, this was a much more pleasant kind of exhaustion... but still. He appreciated his teachers more everyday.

On top of all that, there were his own near-nightly nightmares and Adam's next-to-near-nightly nightmares to deal with. There was paranoia. There was fear. There was the dead walking past him in the halls. There were the Horcruxes littered across the country and prodding at his thoughts. There was the thrumming blood around him that begged to be pumped full of magic.

And there was Voldemort, and his near daily attacks; Dark Marks appearing on the front page more often than not; the holding of breath when the post came, hoping, hoping that no Ministry Owl would come with a black envelope.

There had been one such letter the first week. A Second Year Hufflepuuf had received it. Almost immediately upon seeing the letter, Jake had escorted the girl outside onto the grounds, and he had allowed her to sit in his lap behind the greenhouses, crying herself out until she fell asleep. Jake patiently and gently carried her up to Madam Pomfrey's domain. Adam had needed comforting after that. He never did well with death.

When the weekend came, Jake felt his whole body sigh with relief. He waved off his last class, gathered Adam and his toys and proceeded to ignore the world's existence for the whole weekend.

* * *

_Honestly, I'm not completely sure about this chapter. I'm sure it's written well, it's just very different from anything in the first version. However- my general plans at this point do include quickening the plot line, or no so much quickening it as giving Jake a reasonable amount to do in a day. This does, mostly, hinge on what you guys think. So please, please review and let me know!  
Warning: Next Chapter will (likely) be a Slytherin chapter.  
Sirius: Hullo! I'd like some huggles please! Review, Review, Review.  
If you'd like to leave hugs for the nameless Hufflepuff girl or Adam, they are also accepting._


	5. The Secret Lives of Snakes

_Disclaimer: I don't own it._

_AN: A Slytherin interlude for you all. Hope you enjoy these double-sided snakes as much as I do!_

_This chapter is dedicated to Mervoparkite, who has patiently waited for the reintroduction of Sev. I hope it lives up to your expectations!_

* * *

_Chapter Five_

The loud chatter of his house mates ceased suddenly as the barrier slid closed behind him.

Brushing his hair out of his face, Sev considered his first week of Seventh Year.

Classes and classmates had been as expected, his housemates dismissed him unless they needed help with Potions, his teachers paid little attention, and he devoted himself to his Potions.

This year, the Marauders antics were not what students gossiped about, and Severus was grateful for the continued reprieve. He had yet to be pranked by the Marauders this year, a continuing pattern post the prank- that –almost- killed. With a shudder, Sev pushed the image of the snarling wolf out of his mind.

It was the new Defense Professor who had Hogwarts a-twitter. Girls whispered in the hall about how cute he was. Politicians-to-be spoke of his charisma and easy-to-please nature. Prospective Aurors wondered if he would talk further of the war if they asked. Every single person in Hogwarts saw something great in Professor Potter.

Fifth through Seventh years had cleared the library of every book even mentioning swordsmanship. People were rushing to do their Defense homework, and not just Ravenclaw's either.

Sev, too, found himself swept up into the excitement of the new Professor. He was witty, intelligent, well-informed and kind. He seemed ready to impart boundless knowledge on any who wished to learn. But…there was something poking at Sev's senses. Something telling him it was all backwards.

Shaking the thoughts out of his head, Severus headed for his private Potions tutoring. Severus had never trusted anyone enough to actually have a Master before, so he studied privately or under tutors that his Grandsire had hired.

Sev tried to ignore the loneliness welling up in him. He was separate from his classmates, housemates and teachers. Regulus Black tolerated him, but everyone else only approached him if they were in need of either his considerable intellect or his family's considerable political contacts.

It was hard to always be such an unwanted person, Sev thought. It was a secret thought he shared with no one.

Severus had been deeply hurt when his only childhood acquaintance, had not even acknowledged him when they had come to school. Black, instead, had rushed off to Gryffindor, leaving Sev to flounder alone.

For all their political contacts, the Snape family did not believe in socializing (_as though they were no more than dogs!_) the children. Instead Snape children grew up secluded, studying the world of intellect and politics until they were Masters. Snapes were known for their cold-heartedness, their disdain and their brilliance.

Bitterly, Sev considered he'd live up to the name. He'd take on the Lordship, if he managed not to ruin his chances by being tricked into becoming a Death Eater, and grow up to be a miserable old bastard without a single friend to his name.

He would not let hidden jealousies or wants or needs or the strange feeling he got around the new Defense Professor stand in the way of what was, ultimately, his destiny.

Castigating himself for his self pitying thoughts, Sev pushed them to the very depths of his well organized mind and hurried into the Potions classroom.

* * *

Regulus Black was sprawled elegantly on his bed, his Defense text, _Battle and Beyond_ by Walter Wellford, lying open in front of him. At the moment he was listening to his room mate and best friend, Jacques Wilkes, read the assigned work. The practice had formed in their first month at Hogwarts. Familiar strangers from the usual Pureblood events, their families traversed the same circles and they had basically known each other since birth, but had only grown close in Slytherin house.

Regulus listened to Jacques as he wrapped up the chapter.

"Professor Potter is…." Regulus said, absorbing the chapter.

"Spectacular? Brilliant? Wonderful? Generous? Passionate? Well-informed? _Gorgeous?"_

"You're too gay for your own good," Reg chuckled, tossing a pillow at his love-struck friend.

Jacques shrugged, tossing sandy hair out of his eyes and giving a charming smile. With the Slytherin dorms arranged two to a room, they had no worry about others intruding on their private space.

"Does Diggory know you are mooning over some other guy?"

"_Andreas? _Why of course! He mentioned it first!"

Reg shook his head with an indulgent smile. Why Jacques wanted to date a _Hufflepuff_ of all people was beyond him.

"What I was _going _to say, before I was so rudely interrupted," Regulus said with a false huff, "Was that Professor Potter is an excellent teacher."

"He is." Jacques agreed. "I wonder if he teaches _other subjects…_"

"Randy idiot."

"Prude."

After a moment of comfortable silence, Jacques asked, "Do you think you'll get one of the positions in the Swordsmanship group?"

"I hope so." Reg said with a shrug, "I mean me and S-S -Sirius learned the very basics when we were seven. All Blacks do. I know how to hold a sword and a block, but that's about it."

"It's more than me." Jacques said, "More than a lot of people."

Quietly they went through their bed time routine. When they were both in bed, Jacques waved his wand and the lights went out.

"Night Reggy."

"G'night Jack."

Regulus slid into dreams filled with daring sword fights with his older brother at his back.

* * *

Narcissa waited until the common room was empty before she left. As a Prefect, curfew didn't really apply as she could always claim she was doing extra patrols.

With a delicate snort, she left herself out of the dungeon room and headed higher in the castle to meet Kingsley.

Their secret meeting place in the South Tower was empty when she slid past the wards. Her 'Puff was probably running late, busy helping some First Year with their homework. Hufflepuff's were something…special, she though with a slight smirk. Kingsley was the most Slytherin 'Puff, though, so it was all right.

With a loving smile _Malfoy_ would only ever see a parody of; she sat herself down on the love seat to wait for Kingsley.

When the tall, muscular, bald African wonder swept into the room, her heart raced.

"Kingsley!" She called, rushing into his arms in an unexpected show of emotion. It had been months since she had seen him. He gave a deep-throated chuckled, and swung her around before kissing her breathless.

"Narcissa." _The way he said her name…Merlin, it was like she was a goddess._

For a long time they simply sat together, exchanging small affectionate caresses and kisses.

Kingsley began to speak about his preparation for Auror training and Narcissa spoke about her wedding plans. They new that when the year ended, this was over; Narcissa would adopt her charade completely and marry the Malfoy heir, and carry his heir, who was sure to be a spoiled snot. Kingsley would forget he had ever loved a Black. They would go on with their lives, and this would become simply a memory.

There had been a time when Narcissa had dreamed of Voldemort being vanquished and the Awakened coming to save them from the darkness that had corrupted Old Blood.

She had grown up since then and was no longer so naïve. But still, when Kingsley's arms were around her, and the warmth of the fire cast light on her translucent skin on his dark body, she still dreamed of a savior who would let her live.

* * *

_So what did you think?? Please, Please, Please Review!!!_

_Old-Timers: I changed it from Kingsley's older brother, but this made more sense to me. Also what do you think of Reg and Sev?_


	6. The Blade In Your Hand

_Surviving_

_AN: I'm back!! I only got one chapter done while gone, but I managed to outline most of the story so hooray! Hopefully that means less writer's block and more updates!_

_Enjoy the chapter, and please review!_

_By the way, it's a nice long chapter…yay!_

* * *

Chapter Six: The Blade in Your Hand

_It was dark…and then there was light. He was running, the fear and pain in the darkness closing in all around him. Chasing him._

_Luna's scream echoed in the encroaching darkness, her last words dancing in the terror…_

_And the one whose choices decide our fates, marked by lightning red, shall find It too late…and the land will be covered in darkness forevermore… the one whose choices decide our fates is lost in the darkness…_

_And then Neville's pale face…choking… "Run, Jake! Run!" Blood running between his lips…_

_And Remus yelling, "Be safe! Be safe!" One last time before a silver bullet lodged in his throat…_

_And the darkness…_

_And a swift form at his side, falling as a green light meant for him felled her down, her last cry… "Run!"_

_And he ran…_

_Faster…_

_Faster…_

_Faster…_

_And Severus ran with him, whispering words of advice and encouragement as the darkness drew in on all side…_

_And Severus' blood as it flowed through his hands…_

_His master…his master, who was still tied to his magic…_

_Magic roaring in his ears, in pillars of flame, in his own scream of pain, trying to die, trying to leave, trying to follow his master…_

_His magic tied down, restrained, angry…_

_The calm before the storm as the darkness creeps over them…_

_Ron's retreating back, his red hair a last flame in the darkness, before it too faded away and the darkness closed in on all sides…_

Jacob jerked awake; a scream strangled in his throat and soaked in sweat. He took deep breaths and quickly made sure the block that kept Adam from feeling his emotions was still up, and sobbed into his hands, feeling his tumultuous magic stir under the surface.

* * *

The whole school was watching as Professor Potter walked through the door, Remus noted. Though their Defense Professor had impressed them all with his words, he had yet to show them that he could truly teach them all he said he could.

In other words, he did not seem dangerous. He was kind, intelligent and patient, but they were at war- kindness and patience wasn't what people were craving in a teacher.

Yet even now as Professor Potter came through the door, a leather sheath hanging from his belt, he looked innocuous. Maybe it was Adam, whose hand was clasped in the Professor's or maybe it was the kind smile on his face… Remus didn't know, but he worried. James and Sirius, who were essentially his pack wanted to be Aurors. He wanted them well trained, and really, was that so much to ask?

Professor Potter had seated Adam at the Head Table, but remained standing, looking out at them, studying them in that odd speculative way he had.

"Good Morning!" He called.

There was a rumbling reply.

"A most of you know I will be taking several students to train as swordsmen. I will be holding 'try-outs' all week between four and nine. Monday is last names A-F, Tuesday G-K, Wednesday, L-Q; Thursday is R-T and the rest of the alphabet on Friday. Remember that this is only Fifth years and up. I will be taking five to ten students based on natural ability and potential." He announced carefully. "Please think carefully if you can really dedicate the time to this. We will be working out for an hour every morning, and you'll be with me three hours Mondays and Thursdays as well as six hours on Saturdays, Sundays if it's a Hogsmeade weekend. Please consider those hours before you commit. That's all. I'll see you all in classes, and have a good week!"

* * *

_Monday, A-F_

"Narcissa, Sirius and Regulus Black!" Jake called, picking out three swords. When he turned to them, the three Blacks looked distinctly uncomfortable. Regulus was shooting what he probably though were discreet longing looks towards his brother. Narcissa looked just as aloof and disdainful as he remembered, but she too was shooting Sirius longing glances. Interesting, Jake thought, tucking the information away.

Sirius. He was just as handsome as the pictures suggested he had been before Azkaban, Jake noticed, trying to keep the thoughts of Sirius' death away from his mind. Sirius' eyes, however, held the gloom that Jake usually associated with Azkaban, but now he wondered when they had started accumulating that gloom. Still, despite many things, Jake was undeniably attracted to his godfather. Just what he needed…

*****

Sirius shifted away from his cousin and brother. Though they had not taken part and had little or no knowledge of the torture last summer, he could not trust them. There had been a time when he had, but times had changed. He accepted the sword from Professor Potter with his off hand, his right, and immediately slid into position.

He glowed at Professor Potter's smile.

*****

Regulus adjusted into position, hefting the unfamiliar sword. He easily felt the presence of his beloved and trusted elder brother by his side and that lent him confidence. Narcissa was there too- the first time they had been all together in years.

"Ah! You've handled swords before!" Professor Potter was saying to Reggy and Siri.

Sirius answered in the puberty-lowered voice Reg had never had time to get used too. "Only a very little, sir. All…Black males are trained in the very basics."

"Good." Professor Potter said with a quick smile. "Like this Ms. Black." Narcissa's hold was adjusted and her position changed. "Hold."

Professor Potter circled them, watching with a stare that made both brothers squirm. That was the 'you're doing something very wrong' stare their swords master gave them.

"Stillness, please, Mssrs. Black."

*****

Merlin, thought Sirius, he was not going to get a hard on while trying out for a swordsmanship group! That stare though…those eyes…those muscles…that face…

Not helping!

"Lift that elbow, Regulus."

"Yessir." Regulus murmured, flushing.

Sirius snorted. That certainly brought back memories, their wrinkly old swords master teacher had always been harping on Regulus to keep his elbow up.

*****

The other Marauders were waiting for him at the corner of the Great Hall as Sirius escaped Regulus and Narcissa.

"You never told us you'd studied with a sword!"

Remus and James glanced at him worriedly, but held off because of Jason's presence. Marauder secrets were not boyfriend secrets. Plus, Sirius didn't like Jason.

"Never came up." He shrugged, fingers patting his ear, telling his brother he was fine, and then his neck, for now.

"Never came up! Never came up!" James cried as they headed towards Gryffindor tower. "What have we talked about all weekend, hmm, Pads?"

"I'm no master. You couldn't even call me a swordsman. I haven't handled a sword since I was ten, honestly, I didn't even remember much 'till I held the sword." Sirius shrugged, and then grinned. "Of course, I'll attract all the ladies now, even your charming Lily-flower wants to be a swordswoman!"

James mock growled, and pulled Sirius down in a headlock. They tumbled to the floor, wrestling.

"Detention!" A familiar voice snapped. "If I've told you once…no wrestling in the halls!"

Sirius stared up at Remus' amused and exasperated face, Peter's star struck visage and McGonagall's strict but laughing eyes and knew despite his family, his enormous crush on Professor Potter, N.E.W.T.s and the war outside, everything right now was fine.

"And Mr. Lupin, keep those two in line!"

Everything was perfect.

_Later that night:_

When Peter's soft breathing descended into deep snores, Sirius crept out of his bed. James curtains parted. Remus and James were already there working on an Astronomy essay. They always waited until after Peter was asleep for these talks, as they seemed to scare Peter.

"Siri." James said. Sirius climbed onto the bed. Remus stacked the books and parchment on James' trunk, and closed the curtains. A lighted Wizard's globe hung at the top of their little cave, giving just enough light to see by. James opened his arms, and Sirius launched himself into them. He was shaking, and couldn't quite name why. His brothers didn't ask any questions though, they just held him. Eventually they all lay down. Remus pulled the covers over them from his position in the middle.

"I wanted to talk to you guys about something…" Sirius said. He could feel Remus nodding, and James squeezed his hand. "It's about that Old Blood stuff."

"Could you explain it a little more, Siri?" James asked. "Moony the brain read a little about it, but I don't really get it."

"It's like I told you…or, I don't know. It's really hard to explain. But basically it's just that those with Old Blood, their blood is actually magical. In Potions it's classed as a magical ingredient, while Pure, Half or Muggle blood isn't. I don't think anyone really knows why except maybe the Awakened…

"The Awakened?" Remus questioned.

"Yeah…approximately every thousand years or so, the Awakened is born. He, or she, though it's mostly guys, has the power to awaken the magic in the blood of Purebloods, Half bloods and Muggleborns, as well as give everyone a general power boost."

"But what's different about having magical blood, or not? It can't be power, that just doesn't make any sense…" James said.

"No." Sirius agreed, "It's not power. It's, Merlin, it's the feel and sense of magic…bloody hell. It like those with magical blood…their magic is more chaotic, it roams free from the body…oh it's wonderful." Sirius moaned, feeling his magic swirl around him.

"Wow." Remus whispered, touching his chest. "What was that?"

"You felt it?" Sirius asked, amazed.

"Me too." James said, even as Remus nodded.

"It's because we're so familiar with each other, prolly." Sirius mused. "That was my magic. Your guys' does it a little bit with me, but it took ages, and it's not really chaotic…I mean obviously, it feels like home, but…it's different. That's what I wanted to talk to you about…see, I want to spend time with my old friends…my Old-Blooded friends, and I just wanted you to know…"

They talked long into the night, lying together under the Wizard's globe and talking of everything and nothing.

* * *

_Wednesday Morning_

The class was greeted by Professor Potter in his usual position, leaning against the desk, a large wooden trunk by his side.

"Morning! Please take a seat on the floor.

They muttered complaints and groans.

"_Another_ theory lesson?" Professor Potter groaned. They started,

"I was a student once, you know, and it wasn't that long ago." Professor Potter smiled at them.

James raised his hand.

"Yes, Mr. Potter?"

"How long ago, precisely, Professor?" There was laughter.

Professor Potter lifted a single eyebrow and smirked.

"As it is, today is not a theoretical lesson," There were cheers, "but I do have a few things before we begin."

The class nodded, and Professor Potter smiled a smile that made Sirius weak at the knees. Merlin's beard had he ever laid eyes on someone as gorgeous as Professor Potter? Speaking of witch, he really had to stop calling him Professor Potter. The problem was that he didn't know his name. But he did know his initials…J.A., Jay then. He would call him Jay. He would just have to be careful not to slip.

"Today we will be starting with the dagger."

Whispers broke out excitedly.

"Quiet please. Each student will be provided with a dagger and sheath, which will automatically imprint your name on it. The money for this endeavor has come from the Headmaster's private vault, so I will be looking for someone to write a thank you card, and I will expect everybody to sign it."

Most people were eying the box expectantly, and Sirius; fingers twitched in anticipation.

"For now the blades all have a charm on them to keep them from slicing human skin. You will not find the charm no matter how hard you look, so don't bother trying."

Professor Potter stared them all down, eyes fierce and featured hard.

"Any student found threatening another, showing off, or allowing younger years to handle their dagger will have it confiscated and will not be permitted to take part in that potion of class. Though the daggers will not draw blood, they are not toys. Wielded correctly they can break bones.

"This is a responsibility we are entrusting you with. If you break that trust, you will not like the consequences."

Jay's lecture was interrupted as a door Sirius had never noticed before opened, revealing Adam. His blond curls were sleep tousled. He rubbed his eyes and yawned. Girls aww-ed and Sirius agreed that the little boy was adorable, despite the fact that he was one more obstacle between Sirius and Jay.

"Daddy?"

Jay turned to his son and lifted him. Adam's skinny arms wrapped around the Professor's neck.

"Good morning, Adam. Did you sleep well?"

"Mmmhmm…" Adam murmured, as he hid his head in Jay's neck.

"Good." Their teacher's attention turned back to them. "Sorry about that," He said, "Being a father comes before being a teacher. Now where were we?

"Until I give you permission to carry your dagger, it is to remain in your dorm except for days you have Defense. When I feel you are responsible and trained enough with the use of your dagger, I will remove the charm. This will be done at a personal level, not as a class.

"Lastly, as I will be very busy, outside of class time you should direct all you dagger related questions to Adam. Adam is very talented with a dagger, so please, suck up your pride and ask him." The class laughed.

Professor Potter had them line up and handed them each a dagger. She showed each person how to hold it with their off hand. When Sirius' turn came, Jay smiled.

"Excellent grip, Mr. Black."

And then they got to see what Professor Potter meant when he said their classes were going to be brutal.

When they left the classroom Sirius was sweating, his arms were aching and his fingers were sore. He gladly gave up lunch for a shower and his bed.

* * *

_Thursday, R-T_

"Smelt, Smith, Snape!" Jake's voice cracked on the last name. Suddenly he wasn't sure he was ready for this. Adam appeared by his side from the table where he'd been doing lessons Jake had set him.

He held his arms aloft to be lifted. Gratefully, Jake settled his son against his hip. A small hand rested against his jugular, calming his magic slightly even as Severus' presence sent into a whirlwind. On one hand, his magic was pulling him after Sev towards death, but now it was clamoring to be bonded to this Severus.

One arm holding Adam, Jake used the other to hand each teen a sword.

Severus lifted the sword in a familiar way, concentration in his eyes. His foot slid back into position, and his shoulders squared with strength.

"Have you handled a sword before?" Jake asked in confusion. Severus had always said that the first time he touched a sword was when Voldemort became his Master. Mentally Jake shuddered. Forced Mastery was among the foulest crimes in the Wizarding World, and for good reason, it was a major violation of trust and magic.

Severus looked up, eyebrows both raised, his sign of surprise and said, "No, sir."

Of course, Severus _was_ a natural, Jake knew that. Severus must have downplayed his natural talent. How like him.

Carefully, he adjusted his old Master's grip, rejoicing at the small skin to skin contact. Severus' magic was rolling out in the way old magic did. Jake was not old blooded, technically, but his very being was the essence of being old blooded, magic blooded, which could be a serious problem when he bled. Usually his magic did swirl out, now, however, it could not. It was bound to his body, the only thing keeping him alive. Severus' magic though, was ripping at those bonds, which spelled nothing but trouble.

* * *

_And there we are! Please Review, my lovely readers, and tell me what you thought!_


	7. With Worry I Reveal Myself

_Surviving_

_AN: Thanks for reviewing, please do so again._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter._

* * *

_Chapter Seven: With worry, I reveal myself  
_

Minerva made her way through the halls at a steady pace. Most rule-breakers scattered at her approach, so there was little for her to do. Instead her thoughts turned inward.

Technically, the new Professor, Professor Potter, was in charge of these patrols. However, when Albus had revealed to her that the boy was only nineteen and had been through a war he refused to speak about, Minerva had taken on the extra responsibility without a second thought. Now she was gladder than ever that she had. Jacob had taken on enough extra responsibilities as it was. He was teaching more than any Defense Professor ever had, as well as taking on a group to teach them the _art of the sword!_

Magic-raised, Minerva knew better than many how rare true swordmasters were. Most traditionally-raised males, especially the heirs, learned the very basics, but they were taught by those who knew little more than they ever learned. The art diminished more and more each year. She wondered where the man had learned enough to take on five students and teach them more than just the basics. To have earned the right to carry a sword he had to be at least a Beginning Master, which is what most of the traditionalists assumed he was. Minerva had made no such assumption. She tried not to make any assumptions about anyone.

Unexpectedly, Minerva tripped.

When she had regained her balance, she turned back to see what had gotten in her way. She found a wide-eyed, blond headed boy. He came up to no farther than her knee and was sitting on the floor, looking startled. His knee was bleeding, but he didn't seem to be in any pain. Minerva leaned down.

"Adam, are you all right?"

Adam blinked slowly.

"Adam?"

"Can I fix that for you?" She asked, motioning toward his torn pants and bloody knee.

He shook his head. "Daddy doesn't let other people heal me."

"Okay." She said slowly, though that was worrying on its own. "What happened? Did someone hurt you Adam?"

"No, ma'am." He answered quickly, eyes wide and confused. "I was getting' the books Daddy asked fo' and I t'ipped. That's all." Now that the boy mentioned them, Minerva saw the scattered books, probably what she had tripped over.

"That's a lot of books for a little boy to carry."

Adam shrugged. They sat in silence.

"Can I call you Aunt Minnie?" Adam asked quietly.

Minerva's eyes widened. "What?"

But Adam was already up, gathering the books and running off the hall before she could say another word.

* * *

Fabian watched as Jason Wood slipped out of the common room, a giggling blonde at his side. He nearly growled. Remus deserved better than that cheating bastard. Fabian sighed, pushing the thought out of his mind. He pulled his knees up to his chest and turned back to his Transfiguration reading. However, his thoughts did not stay there long, as the Marauders tumbled into the Common Room, laughing and cursing.

Remus' warm brown eyes were amused and chiding, happy and heavy. His muscles rippled as he laughed, lithe, beautiful.

Fabian sighed. Remus had never dated. Fabian had never figured he had a chance. Until Jason Wood came along, with his charming good looks, his ensnaring smiles, his mask of innocence. Fabian hated Jason Wood. He had loved Remus for years. _Years._ And yet, Jason Wood had stolen him away with a single smile. Jason Wood didn't care about Remus' mum, who got sick all the time, or about the Marauders, who were who Fabian was truly jealous of, or the father that never wrote, or the strength in those amber eyes…

Fabian cared…why wasn't that enough?

* * *

Jake was leaving the Great Hall when Adam collided into his legs, sobbing, and books dropping around his feet. Jake reached out along the bond, surprised he hadn't felt this. Immediately he was swamped with overwhelming guilt and homesickness. Dropping to his knees, he wrapped his son up in a hug, rocking him back and forth.

"I asked if I could call her Aunt Minnie." Adam sobbed. "Miss our home. Wanta go home, Daddy."

"Loveling, we can't." Jake whispered, pulling his son closer. "I'm sorry."

"Wanto!" Adam shouted. "Take me home!"

"Baby, shhh…" Students were staring now, but Jake did not try to muffle his son's sobs.

"Baby, shhh…" He repeated, rocking gently.

"Want Uncle Rus, and Ronnie, and Nev and Luna and Auntie Minnie. Please, Daddy."

Jake tried not to cry, for the sake of his students, for the sake of his reputation. He buried his head in his son's hair, and lifted him up. Leaving the books on the floor, he swept out of the Hall and up to their rooms. He murmured reassurances and noticed his son's knee was bleeding. He had given up the fight with tears by the time they made it to their rooms.

* * *

Long after everyone else was asleep, Lily was perched in front of the fire, one of her favorite muggle books lying face to the floor in front of her. She was staring into the flames, thinking of things no seventeen year old should have to think about.

She thought of the war outside, and how likely it would be that her family would be targeted, simply because she was an intelligent and powerful Muggleborn. She felt weak, helpless to protect her family. She was decent in Defense, but it was one of her weaker subjects. Despite being a Gryffindor, she was no fighter. Not in that way. Not in that way.

She could stare down a bully, she could risk her own life, but she was not brave enough to have other lives rest in her hands. Lily started to cry. She would never be strong enough for the war that was out there, she could not survive that kind of terror.

She hoped that Professor Potter could teach her to survive. Teach her to face that war outside, to be able to protect, and defend and be strong for those who could not be strong for themselves. It was her greatest desire to learn to do those things, but she could not see how she could. It was not something you learned from a book.

She would always be bitter about James Potter's inborn ability to protect. She could not see how he could waste that strength and be so cruel to others, while protecting those 'Marauders', who hardly needed protecting, with a strength that shined brighter than the moon. For that, she would always hate him.

* * *

_There it is. Quick Update. Show your appreciation with REVIEWS! Please? _


	8. Renewing What Once Was, Remus Edition

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I can claim to own Adam, in all his cuteness. _

_AN: Okay, well I'm just trying to get a couple updates up before school starts, so here you are. I'm hoping…hoping, that I may be able to have regular updates on Surviving in the school year, but no promises._

_Anyway, here is chapter eight. Long. Which deserves reviews. Please?  
_

_

* * *

_

_Chapter Eight: Renewing What Once Was, Remus Edition_

The morning did not start well. Adam had been up much of the night begging to be taken home. Eventually, Jake got him to sleep curled up in Jake's bed. Of course, then Jake could not sleep, plagued with memories of home.

So they both woke up tired. Adam was clingy and cranky, Jake was impatient and snarly- it was not a good combination. When they finally did make their way down to the Great Hall it was only for more bad news.

The Daily Prophet bore the story of a recent attack on a Muggle town. Just as Jacob was finishing the article, a Ministry Owl appeared, bearing a black letter.

A student's parents had died.

It swept down to the Gryffindor table, towards the pale faced Marauders. It landed in front of Remus Lupin.

"Oh, dear." Minerva murmured.

"Who's up?" The gruff voice of the Care of magical Creatures teacher asked.

"I'll go." Jake answered at once. "Adam, why don't you stay here with Minerva, all right?"

Adam shot him a look which promised a temper tantrum. Jacob opened the bond. Adam looked down and nodded.

Jake swept away from the Head Table and down the Gryffindor aisle. All eyes were on either him or Remus, who was trying, and failing, to remove the letter with shaking hands.

The other Marauders were talking lowly to the werewolf, but he seemed to be ignoring them. When Jake reached them, he laid a hand on Remus' shoulder.

"Come with me, Remus." He said softly, "You're excused from classes." Remus looked up with wide confused eyes.

"Professor…"

Jake gently pulled Remus up by the elbow. He steered the sandy-haired boy away from the table and towards the door.

"My friends…"

"Will make sure you get notes." Jake murmured. "And will be waiting for you at the end of the day."

Remus remained completely silent as Jake led him up to the Defense classroom.

"Don't you have classes, sir?" Remus asked as Jake opened the door to his quarters through the DADA classroom.

"Cancelled."

"You don't have to do that…"

"Yes, I do." Jake sat Remus down on a brown leather couch and called for hot chocolate. He pressed the mug into the boy's shaking hands.

Jake just sat quietly besides the young man in silence for nearly an hour.

"I think I should feel sadder." Remus said softly. "I don't really feel that sad."

"That's okay."

"I don't think they loved me." Remus confided a moment later.

"I'm sure they did."

Remus shook his head. "They never wanted me around, most of the time they didn't even seem to realize I was there."

Jake gave a grim nod. He didn't know very much about Remus' childhood, but the older man had confided some of his feelings about his parent's death when the Dursleys had died. Jake had not known how to feel. Remus had sat with him quietly, and then when it had finally set in, held him as he cried over something he had never had. Now he was prepared to do what no one had done for Remus, and what Remus had done for him.

"Maybe they didn't love you." Jake conceded. "But I don't think that's true."

Remus nodded. "Maybe."

A moment of quiet passed.

"Oh Merlin." The lycanthrope choked. "Oh _Merlin_, they're dead."

Jake just nodded. A sob ripped through Remus' throat. Jake pulled him close, wrapped him in his arms and prepared to wait the storm out with him.

Remus cried.

He sobbed.

He yelled and screamed and cursed.

He begged forgiveness from his parents.

He asked for them to come back.

He cried again when they didn't.

Through it all, Jake never let go. Jake wrapped him tight when he cried; lay an arm around his shoulders when he raged.

When the tears finally faded, and the rage subsided, Jake let Remus fall asleep, and tucked him into Adam's bed with a handy spell.

* * *

Remus rubbed his eyes tiredly. They were sore and itchy and dry. He looked around in confusion. He was not in his dorm. He vaguely remembered the happenings of the mornings. The grief had subsided now, but still, his breath hitched as he remembered his parents were dead. Gone. Never coming back.

Remus wrapped himself in a lonely hug and went back to figuring out where he was. He was surrounded by an unfamiliar scent. It smelled vaguely of Professor Potter, so he figured he was still in the Professor's rooms. He was in a bed with blue sheets, curtains and blankets. A glance around the room showed some children's books- ratty and well read- perched on the night stand, a teddy bear beside Remus on the bed and a half-done puzzle on the floor. A wardrobe stood open, showing some patched t-shirts and trousers, with little-boy pajamas and a towel flung over a nearby chair. Adam's room then.

Remus yawned and got out of the bed, making it behind him. He opened the single door. Professor Potter was sitting in an armchair, reading a thick, old tome. Adam was curled up on the couch, fast asleep, a tatty blanket clutched in his hand and a thumb slipped between his lips. Remus blushed. It was awkward to be looking in on his Professor's private life.

"Good Evening, Remus. Feeling better?"

Remus blushed hotter, remembering his childish actions of before, but nodded. He did feel much better now.

"Good. Dinner should be up momentarily."

"Oh, no I couldn't intrude, Professor." Remus said at once, despite not wanting to face the rest of the world yet.

"Don't be silly, Remus. And please, call me Jake."

Remus bit his lip, and Professor –Jake smiled. "The bathroom is right through that door, if you want to clean up."

Remus thanked the man and headed toward the indicated door. It was a nice bathroom, with a large tub only a tad smaller than the Prefect's bath, a shower, two sinks and a toilet. It was also entirely embarrassing. Professor Potter's trousers and _pants_ were hung over the towel rail, while a damp towel hung over the edge of the tub. Potions, two tooth brushes and the Professor's razor sat messily beside the sinks. Bath toys were lined up on the edge of the tub with a wash cloth, shampoo, and soap nearby. Adam's clothes from the other day lay on the floor. Trying to ignore all this, Remus took care of business and then watched his face in the sink.

Examining his image in the mirror, Remus wondered if Jake knew of his condition. The full moon was two weeks away, so he was actually as far as he could get from a full moon on both sides. He was feeling very human, and indeed it was probably a good thing his parents had died now, rather than closer to the full moon.

That was a horrible thought. Pushing the pain and guilt out of his mind, Remus made hi way back into the other room. Adam was up now, sitting at a small table and giggling at a story Jake was telling about a Dragon who ate a peanut butter sandwich.

Remus smiled despite himself.

"I only just remembered what a mess it is in there," Jake apologized. "Sorry about that."

"It's all right." Remus answered, "It's much better than ours."

Jake grinned. "Come and sit down. I don't know if you've properly met my son. This is Adam, Adam this is Remus Lupin."

"Hi Remus!" The blond boy answered with a smile.

"Nice to meet you, Adam." Remus greeted, as he took a seat across from the little boy. As he sat, three plates of food appeared. Happily, Remus dug into the Shepherd's pie, surprised at how hungry he was. He watched out of the corner of his eye as both Jake and Adam downed bright red potions. Adam evidently saw him looking, for he said, "Uncle Rus would kill us if we didn't take out potions."

Jake seemed to wince and Adam at once stopped talking.

An awkward moment later, Jake changed the subject.

"So, how are your classes going?"

"Well…"

An hour later, Remus found himself giving Adam a bath. The little boy had given him wide puppy-dog eyes, which Remus simply could not refuse. The little boy and Jake both called to him and his wolf, a startling thing. Jake was perched on the closed toilet while Remus kneeled in front of the tub playing a complicated game with Adam's dragons.

Adam chattered, telling him about each model in detail. He knew more about Dragons than anyone Remus had ever met, besides, perhaps, Hagrid.

Jake stepped forward to actually wash his son, wrap him up in a towel and carry him into his room. Remus followed, not sure whether he was welcome or not. Jake smiled at him, and motioned to the couch with an apologetic grin. So Remus perched on the couch, looking longingly at the Professor's bookshelves, but not touching anything.

"He quite likes you, you know." The Professor's voice startled him, and Remus jumped off the couch, turning around quickly.

Jake smiled at him, and motioned back to the couch, where he joined Remus a moment later.

"He's very sweet." Remus agreed.

"I'm sorry about before. You had him all excited. He wasn't going to go to sleep ever, if you were in there."

"Not a problem."

"Now, Remus, I figure your friends will be here in about an hour. Is there anything more you'd like to talk about before they get here?"

Remus glanced at his watch. It was seven thirty. "Why an hour, sir?"

"Standard procedure." Jake answered.

"Oh." Remus said softly." Well, I did have one question fro you, but…it could be kind of insulting."

"Is that so?"

Remus nodded with a flush.

"I'm a very hard man to insult, Mr. Lupin, so go ahead and ask." There was a definite teasing note to Jake's voice, and Remus found himself smiling.

"Well it just seems like…you say..." Then quite frankly Remus said, "You just don't seem very dangerous, sir."

"Jake." The man pressed, and then sighed. He mumbled to himself, "When it became a good thing to be dangerous…"

"Perhaps," Jake said aloud, "I do not seem dangerous. But remember, the most dangerous things are the unexpected ones. It protects both me and Adam for me to seem innocuous, Remus, and I would not give up that protection for anything."

Remus nodded thoughtfully.

"I hope the lesson with daggers satisfied you?"

"Yes, sir." Remus blushed. "I just worry. Jamie and Siri want to be Aurors, but we've never had a decent Defense Professor. The Aurors are accepting everyone who has a N.E.W.T above A, though. I just worry, is all."

Jake smiled understandingly.

"I'm sure you do, Remus. But you shouldn't worry. I won't let a student go into the Auror base if I do not think they can protect themselves and others. I will do my very best to train you all as best I can, you have my word on that."

"Thank you, sir. Um, I mean Jake." Remus said truthfully.

A knock was heard.

"That would be your friends in my office. Your school bag is in Adam's room…if you think you can be quiet."

Remus nodded in the affirmative.

"Excellent, you fetch that and I'll let your friends in."

Remus crept into the room. His bag was sitting right by the door, but he tip toed over to glance at the sleeping child. The green, worn, well loved blanket from before was tucked under Adam's chin, his wet curls had left a damp mark on the pillow. His little lips were parted, and blond eyelashes rested on his rosy cheeks. Impulsively, Remus laid a kiss on the blond curls. He crept out of the room with his bag.

James and Sirius were standing in the doorway, looking around with blatant curiosity.

"Still asleep?" Jake asked.

"Yeah." Remus answered. "Merlin, he's adorable."

Jake smiled. "Adam can charm anyone with his looks. He's got the world wrapped around his little finger."

Remus grinned and agreed.

"How you doin', Moony?" James asked, coming up and wrapping his arm around Remus' shoulder.

"I'm fine."

Sirius raised a skeptical eyebrow.

"No, really." Remus said, smiling. "I feel good."

Jake led them out of his rooms and into his office. At the door, he gave Remus a quick hug.

"Come talk to me if you need to, all right?"

"Okay, Jake." Remus agreed, not missing his brothers' surprise.

"Goodnight." Jake said to all three of them, and then sent them on their way.

* * *

_Please Review!_

_Sirius: (Pouting) Remus got a hug and I DIDN'T! I need hugs.  
_


End file.
